Sweetest Devotion
by Ebbyeyes
Summary: Ana and Christian meet while they are teens and Christian helps Ana through a tough time. Will they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

Ana looked out over the city while she contemplated her next move and tightened her thin brown jacket closer to her body. She was scared, alone and had no one to turn too. If only she knew how to find Ray. He would help her. He would save her. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she thought about what happened earlier that day. Husband number 3 was becoming more violent and less subtle about the attacks on her. It used to be just a slap here or shove there but now it was full on beatings. This last incident because she was late coming home, left her with visible bruises on her face and arms as well as some type of damage to her left leg. Not that she could go to the doctor to find out what's wrong. She heard a noise and turned around to see a group of kids walking along the bridge. They were all well dressed and looked as though they came from money.

"Oh great. Just what I need" She murmured to herself. Praying they would just pass her by.

"Hey, you alright?" Came a voice from in front of her

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks"

"You don't look like it." He said with concern in his voice.

Irritated Ana looked up into the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with dark distressed jeans and a thick dark blue scarf. Her breath caught in her throat and her mouth opened but no words came out.

"That bad huh?" Gray eyes said with a smirk on his beautiful face

" how old are you? Should you be out here alone?" He said to her

"I'm 15 and I'm fine. Please leave me alone."

"COME ON CHRIS!" Someone yelled from further down the bridge.

Christian looked down at them and then back at the girl wearing a too thin jacket for this chilly night not sure what to do. He ran his fingers through his thick copper hair and took a deep breath.

"Go on. I'll catch you guys tomorrow" he yelled down to his friends.

They all yelled back, but he couldn't make out what they were saying since they all yelled at once, but he could tell by the fingers flying they were not happy with his decision to stay.

"So little blue, what has you so blue?" Christian said with humor in his voice

"Little Blue?" Ana asked looking up confused.

"Well, your pocket sized and don't tell me nobody has ever mentioned those beautiful blue eyes before? They are very distracting"

Ana continued to look confused. She had never heard the word beautiful used as a reference to anything dealing with her before.

"No, you would be the first. Can you please go I would like to be alone"

"Can I ask what happened to your face?"

"No, you may not"

"May I asked what you are doing out here"

"No you may not"

"Look kid, my moms a doctor, if you don't answer my questions I'm going to have to call her and tell her you need help"

"No. Please don't" Ana said with panic in her voice

"Ok then. What happened to your face. Girls can be so caddy. Is that it? You got in a fight with some jealous girls"

"Are you on drugs?" She looks up into his concerned eyes utterly confused. "Who would be jealous of me?"

Christian cocked his head to the side and looked at her bewildered.

"Have you never looked in a mirror?" Why would I need a mirror? She thought to herself? She had stopped looking at her sad reflection long ago. Her silence is his answer.

"Well, ok I give. What happened?"

"I was late, I'm supposed to come straight home from school but I was late. My step dad does not tolerate disobedience."

Now it was Christians turn to stare mouth open with nothing coming out.

"He hit you? Your step dad? He hit you? In the face?"

"He hits me everywhere. He does not discriminate" Ana said with a small chuckle

"What are you going to do?" Christian replied. Truly at a loss for words from what she just said

"I'm going to end it." Ana said pulling out a knife and pressing the tip into her pointy finger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" he said frantically looking from her to the knife. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke? You can get help. I can help if you let me"

Ana paused for a second taking in his words 'help'. She smiled ruefully at the beautiful gray eyed boy before saying

"Nobody cares about me. I matter to no one. Why would you help me?"

Christian looked deep into her powder blue eyes searching for some semblance of hope, but all he found were beautiful lifeless eyes begging to be free.

He took a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said "I want to help you because everyone deserves someone to care, someone to fight for them. Even if that someone is yourself." Christian couldn't help to think back over his own past and how he once felt how she is feeling now. "If you want to go turn this asshole in for hurting you, I will go with you. Hell we can even go tell my mom and dad, they would help you. You're not alone Blue" he said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"My name is Ana, although I prefer Blue to what I'm called at home." She smiles up at him.

"I'm Christian. Christian Grey"

How fitting she said in her head.

They sat in awkward silence for a while before Ana stood to walk away from him.

Christian grabbed her arm and pulled her to him whispering into her ear. "I know what it's like to feel alone, to feel like you have no one. Please believe me that you are not alone and there are people to help you when you are ready, but until you are... fight. Fight for yourself, because you are worth it. Promise me" He said removing his thick scarf wrapping it around her neck.

Ana takes a moment to revel in his words and the scent of the scarf invading her senses and commit it to memory.

"Promise you what exactly?" She murmurs while taking in his warmth.

"That you will fight for a good life. That you will ask for help when you're ready"

"Thank you Christian Grey. I hope we meet again someday." She says kissing him on the cheek with a sad smile.

Christian steps back releasing her from his embrace.

"What's your last name" he says in a whisper.

"Steele"

"Yes you are Blue and don't you forget it"

Ana turns to walk away but then bounces back around and says "I promise" as she takes the knife in her and places it on the rail of the bridge.

Walking into her house Ana takes a deep breath before waking into the kitchen to get started on her chores.

"Come hear duckling" Ana heard from behind her as she put the dishes away.

"Yes Sir"

" Oh God Duckling did you even put a comb through your hair today?"

"Yes Sir"

" You just love to displease me don't you?" He spat from his chair glaring at her with cold eyes

" No Sir"

This was Steven her mothers third husband and the cause of the hell she had been trapped in for the last three years

"Is my dinner ready? Steven said to her while licking his lips

"Yes Sir" Ana replied while keeping her eyes downcast not knowing what mood he was in today

"Well go get it, the plates not going to make itself duckling"

Ana hated when he called her that. Duckling, Ugly Duckling. How creative. She limped to kitchen still with her head down. He didn't seem too bad tonight. Ana began to make his plate. Grilled Chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli which is what the note he left on the fridge said she was to make for dinner. With shaking hand she went back into the dining room and put down his plate. She stood there awaiting instructions.

"So Duckling, do you have something to say to me?"

"Sir?" Ana replied looking up at him with a confused expression on her face

"Last night you made me punish you, made me lose my temper. Someone could have heard you could have seen us. "Was that your intention? To get me into trouble?"

"No Sir"

"Look at me." He said through clinched teeth

She look up hesitantly

Steven put his middle finger to his thumb and thumped her in the nose.

"Don't lie to me" Tears came to her eyes but she dare not let them fall, dare not make a sound or a move a muscle.

"I should have shipped you off the day your mother left. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since the day I met you. Maybe that's what I'll do ship you off. Then maybe you will appreciate how good I am to you, how much I take care of you".

Ana looked up hopeful

"You can send me back to Ray. I'm sure he would..."

Silence..., silence..,, is all Ana could hear other that the ringing from the blow Steven had just given to her head.

She lay on the dining room floor holding her head praying for the ringing to stop but hoping she passes out so she can sleep through what's next. From the corner of her eye she can see Steven pacing the room.

"Sleep Ana Sleep Sleep" she mummers to herself, but the ringing stops and the cloudiness in her head subsides until Stevens voice comes through.

"RAY, RAY, RAY. I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY HIS NAME DUCKLING" Steven stomps over to Ana who is still splayed on the floor.

"Your mom left you. Ray does not want you. All you have is me. All I do for you. All I've done and you still don't get it. I'm all you've got. I'm all you need" he yells at her while he drags her up to her feet with his hands around her throat.

Ana's mind begins to whirl. She thinks back to happier times with Ray, fishing, singing lessons, dance class, and being young and silly and fun. She begins to think maybe she shouldn't fight back this time. Maybe she should just let him end her, end the nightmare she has been forced to live. Then her mind goes to the boy on the bridge and the promise she made. She had to fight. She would fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue?**

Christian sat on the bridge and watched her as she walked away.

"Ugh what do I do?" He murmured to himself. He pushed himself off the bridge where he had been standing and walked to the spot that he saw Ana place the knife.

He was extremely torn on what he should do. Should he follow her or just hope for the best? Deciding that there wasn't much he could do for her he took a handkerchief from his pocket, wrapped the knife in it, and put it in his pocket.

Christian took the long way home plagued by the sadness and hopelessness in her eyes. He knew that look all too well, but he had an angel in his mother Grace that saved him. It broke his heart that he couldn't be the person to save Ana. He took his time admiring the trees trying to think of happy memories to replace the visions leaving a heaviness in the pit of his stomach.

When Christian walked into the house he was immediately greeted by his mother Grace. She was sitting in the kitchen waiting for him in her perfectly white pajamas and white slippers. She always looked like an angel to him.

"Your late darling," Grace said to Christian brushing her palm against his cheek. "I was worried sick."

Her kind and loving tone immediately made him think of Blue and the welcome she came home to when she was late. Christian's eyes fell to the ground. He was avoiding looking into his mother's knowing gaze, fearing his eyes would betray the emotions he was feeling.

"Sorry I'm late" he said at barely a whisper

"Look at me Christian." Grace responded in a loving tone. When he did not answer she lifted his chin with the tips of her fingers, "look at me." Christian lifted his head up but still refused to meet her eyes.

"Christian!" She said in a more forceful tone, which caused his eyes to snap to hers. Christian stared into the beautiful brown eyes of his mother, his angel and all he could think about was Blue, and what could be happening to her right now.

"Mom," he whispered hesitantly.

"What is it baby boy? You're scaring me." Grace said brushing his too long copper hair away from his face.

"I need your help. Well, not me exactly, but I know someone that needs your help."

"It's not drugs is it Christian? I thought we were passed that? You said you were passed that" Her drugs comment made him remember what happened earlier when Ana asked _'are you on drugs'_ that memory solidified his decision to tell his mother what happened.

"No, no nothing like that. I met a girl tonight on the old bridge by States Street, when I was hanging with the

guys-" Grace interrupts before Christian can finish.

"Guys? What Guys? Christian you know you're not supposed..."

"Mom! Focus." Christian exclaimed grasping her hand in his.

"Ok darling, please continue" she said squeezing Christian's hand, encouraging him to go on.

Christian let go of his mother's hand and began to pace the room, running his fingers through his hair before stopping at a vast window overlooking the sound.

"The girl. Her name is Ana. She was hurt, and so sad mom. Broken like me." Grace crossed the room slowly towards her son wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You are not broken Christian. You are a Phoenix and you are going to do great things in this world. Now, tell me about this girl. Do you know her from school?" Grace asked holding on to her son to give him support.

Christian continued to look out at the water as he

struggled putting what he had to say into words. .

"No, I had never seen her before. She was sitting on the bridge, she looked like she had been in a fight. I talked to her asked if I could help." Christian took a deep breath and squeezed his mother's hand. "She said her step dad had hit her for being late. I don't think it was the first time. She had a knife. I think she was going to hurt herself or maybe even him. I'm not sure" Christian was rambling and his sentences coming out in a rush. He glanced over at his mother whose hand was over her mouth and surprise in her eyes. "She left the knife on the bridge." He stepped away from his mother and pulled the knife, still wrapped in the handkerchief, out of his pocket, and handed it to his mother. Grace reached for the folded handkerchief hesitantly and took it from her sons hand. When she unfolded the cloth it revealed a small kitchen knife with a black handle.

"Where did she go Christian? Where is she now? Grace asked wrapping the knife back up.

"I don't know mom. I let her go, I didn't know what to do." Christian was getting more and more anxious. He began to feel heat creeping up the back of his neck and sweat beading around his hairline. He was questioning his decision not to follow her.

"Ok, ok calm down. What do you know about her? How can we find her?" Grace said in a calm voice in an effort to relax and calm her son.

Christian took a deep breath while again running his hands through his hair. "She said her name was Ana Steele. She is 15. That's really all I know. Oh God mom why didn't I do something? I could have saved her like you saved me." Christian shouted on the verge of a panic attack. "All I did was hug her and give her a stupid scarf.

I'm so useless"

Grace again walked tentatively to her son placing her hands on his shoulders. "You gave her your scarf? The one Gram made you, with your initials on it?" Christian nodded his head. "Obviously you were trying to give her comfort darling. You hugged her?" Grace asking know his issue with being touched. She knew how difficult that must have been for him. "I'm so proud of you, my sweet boy. Let's go wake your father and see what we can do tonight."

Christian let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was relieved that he had told his mother and that now he might actually be able to find his Ana and help her.

"Where are you Blue?"


End file.
